


You're into me

by ReinaQueenofDemons



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, basically just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinaQueenofDemons/pseuds/ReinaQueenofDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rob's not feeling so hot after the concert, so Rich and Matt make it better?</p><p>I don't know, it's basically just R2M porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're into me

“You guys, THAT was an awesome concert.” Matt threw himself down on his back across the loveseat in Rob’s hotel room, sprawling his long limbs out and closing his eyes. The front of his blue Louden Swain t-shirt was damp with sweat, and his dark curls were matted to his face. 

“It was good wasn’t it.” Rich leaned against the cool panel of the sliding glass door that lead out unto the balcony. His golden eyes were following Rob, who moved with a stiff limp to the bed to sit down. “You okay, Robbie?” He instantly thought back to the greenroom and parking lot as they left the hotel, wondering if he had seen the limp earlier. 

“Yeah, just stiff. Took that leap off the stage a little too hard.” Rob waved off Rich’s concern, leaning his elbows unto his knees as he tried to let his muscles relax. 

Matt opened his eyes and swung his legs around unto the floor. “You guys wanna go down to the bar and get a beer?”

Rich’s eyes instantly went back to Rob, who seemed reluctant to answer Matt’s question. “Haven’t you had enough, Matt?” There was a bit of a whine in his voice to the tone of ‘can’t you see I’m ready for bed?’ 

Matt pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, looking instantly to Rich for confirmation that they were indeed going to down to the bar. However Rich shook his head just slightly and Matt’s face fell. “Mattie, why don’t you raid the mini fridge in my room.” He suggested instead, throwing his key card towards him, which had the young man on his feet and across the room before Rich even bothered to push off from the door. 

“So how bad is it?” Rich asked when Matt’s attention was successfully diverted. Robbie raised wide, blue eyes to his friend and gave a half-hearted shrug. “Thought so.” Rich shrugged out of his leather jacket and tossed it on the floor. He stepped out of his boots and moved closer to Rob so that he was standing between the man’s spread legs. Rob raised his chin and Rich bent down to capture his lips in a soft kiss. “Arms up.” He whispered.

Rob raised his arms and Rich grasped the hem of his t-shirt, pulling the sweat soaked garment off Rob’s torso and casting it aside. Rob’s hands instantly grabbed for Rich’s own shirt, furiously undoing the buttons to expose Richard’s naked torso. He ran soft fingers down his friend’s skin, leaving a trail of red in their wake till he reached Rich’s belt. Rich threaded his fingers into Rob’s dark curls, tightening slightly as Rob undid his belt and popped the button on his fly. 

“Rich, your mini fridge sucks.” A disgruntled Matt flounced back into the room, shutting the door with a bang. Rob froze, his eyes on Rich as Rich looked over his shoulder. “Woah.” Matt stopped short, looking from his friends, to the clothes on the floor, to his friends. “What, you guys were gonna start without me?” He grabbed with needy fingers for the hem of his Swain shirt and pulled it off. His finely chiseled muscles now on prominent display Rich licked his lips and gestured for the younger man to come closer. 

“Help me get Robbie outta his jeans, would ya Mattie?” Rich pushed at Rob’s chest, forcing his torso down unto the bed. “You rest, Rob. We’ve got you.” His voice soft he patted his friend’s thigh lightly before moving his fingers to Rob’s fly. He undid the button with surgical touch, pulling down the zipper almost agonizingly slowly. Once down, he reached over to release Rob’s hips while Matt crouched down to free his legs. 

“You guys are wearing too many clothes.” Rob muttered, his blue eyes bursting, love drunk on the attention. 

“I won’t be in a second.” Matt shot back, immediately kicking off his converse and hungrily undoing his own fly. 

Rich snickered, pushing his jeans off his hips and climbing up onto the bed beside Rob. He trailed a delicate finger up his friend’s chest, stopping at the sensitive dip in his neck before leaning forward to nibble on the thin skin there. 

Rob moaned at the sensation of Rich’s love bites, his cock filling quickly in his boxers. Matt snickered as he climbed into the bed opposite of Rich and palmed Rob’s thick cock through the shorts. “Oh my god.” Rob hissed. “Don’t. I won’t last.” 

“He’s too sensitive right now, Mattie.” Rich scolded lightly reaching across to grab Matt’s neck. He pulled his friend forward and kissed his lips. “Be gentle.” 

Matt nodded, pulling back and sinking down off the bed. He grabbed for the hem of Rob’s boxers and slowly lowered them just enough to expose the sharp crest of his hips. His long fingers then began to work delicate circles into his skin, freeing the tense knots that had formed there. 

Rich resumed his attention to Rob’s neck, moving up to capture his lips in a ravishing kiss that had Rob starting to buck his pelvis. With a grin Matt lowered Rob’s boxers even more, freeing his cock before pulling them off completely. 

“What do you think Robbie. Should we put Mattie on all fours tonight?” Rich whispered into Rob’s ear, causing the shorter man to shudder with anticipation. “I’ll take that as a yes. Matt, get up here.” 

Rob swung his legs over the bed and arched up so that he was sitting against the headboard. Matt moved in over him, kissing his lips before moving down his body. Rich rolled off the bed and moved to the end, grabbing Matt’s ass roughly and squeezing hard before pulling his friend’s boxers off. Matt’s long cock bobbed down, rubbing against Rob’s and causing Rob to moan loudly. Matt thrust his pelvis forward, causing their cocks to rub again and elating a moan from both men. 

Rich palmed his own cock as he pulled off his boxers, enjoying the show for a moment before climbing unto the bed on his knees. He grasped Matt’s hips and pulled them back into the heat of his pelvis, his cock rubbing against the man’s ass. Matt moaned, sloping down to both give Rich better access and to wrap his tongue around Rob’s already weeping cock. 

Rich split into his hand as Matt’s tongue trailed the length of Rob’s dick. “How ya doin, Robbie?” Rich’s breath was hot on Matt’s back as he worked the younger man open, his finger circling deeper inside him. Robbie moaned a little louder as Matt licked the underside of his cock before enfolding around the head. Rich gave a throaty chuckle, clearly satisfied with that answer. 

Matt moaned loudly as the pad of Rich’s fingertip brushed his prostate. The moan vibrated unto Rob’s cock, causing him curse and swear, oaths falling from his mouth. Rich grinned, proud of himself to be able to elicit responses from both men. “You liked that, huh Robbie?”

“Fuck, Rich. Make him do that again.” Rich snickered, moving his finger in soft circles around Matt’s prostate. The younger man writhed, Rob’s cock slipping down his throat as he moaned at the electric sensation pulsing through him. “Jesus. Mattie. Jesus fuck. Fuuuuh-ck.” Rob wrapped his fingers into Matt’s curls and clamped down. 

“Don’t either of you dare cum.” Rich growled, withdrawing his finger and causing Matt to whine and push his pelvis back against his friend. Rich grabbed his own cock and gave it a quick stroke before lining himself up with Matt’s ass. 

“Ric-OH FUCKING JESUS!” Rich thrust hard into Matt, causing Matt to swallow Rob’s cock, which sent a burst of extreme pleasure through Rob. “Oh god. Thank god you don’t have a gag reflex. Oh my god.” Rob pulled at Matt’s hair, looking into the man’s face. Matt’s pupils had blown, and his eyes had turned emerald green behind the mass of black. Rob lifted his torso slightly, trying to contort to his way to kiss Matt’s feverish brow, flush and salty with sweat. 

Rich thrust again which sent Rob flat against the bedpost again, clawing at the wall above his head. Matt groaned and whined around Rob’s cock, hungrily sucking him down. “Christ above.” Rich muttered, his nails biting into Matt’s hips as he fell into rhythm. 

“Fucking, Rich, I’m gonna…I’m gonna…oh god, I’m gonna cum.” Rob whined, breathless as Matt stopped sucking only to pulled back and begin to lap his tongue around his cock again. 

“Oh fuck, Rich.” Matt whined, pressing his face into Rob’s hip as Rich beat into him with a few hard thrusts. “Oh Rich. Jesus. Oh.” He brought a hand down to fondle Rob’s balls. 

“Yeah. Fuckin tight tonight, Matt. Oh.” Rich pulled back and slammed into him again, Matt screamed, his balls aching for release. 

Rob keened as Matt lapped at the head of his cock and gave his balls a gentle squeeze. They tightened in Matt’s hand as he sucked down once more. Rob gave a loud whine, pulling on Matt’s hair before his orgasm peaked and he spurted a ribbon hot cum into Matt’s mouth. “Oh shit.” He slammed his head back into the wall, breathless. 

Matt coughed and sputtered, cum leaking down his mouth and chest. Rob bent forward again and kissed his mouth, tasting himself as he hungrily kissed his friend. Rich reached around and grabbed Matt’s cock, giving it a rough tug as he shoved his hips forward. 

“Oh shit.” Matt moaned into Rob’s mouth as Rich stilled himself for a moment, rubbing his fingertips into Matt’s cock.

Another powerful thrust from Rich had Matt screaming Rich’s name and cumming over himself and Rob. Rich was surprisingly quiet as he came with a soft thrust into the overworked and now oversensitive Matt. He pulled out slowly, grabbing Matt’s hips and flipping him over unto the bed beside Rob. Matt gasped and shuttered, his breathing still irregular. 

Rob reached over and pulled Rich down, partly on top of him and kissed him deeply. “I love you.” He whispered into his lips. Rich pulled back and smiled, looking into Rob’s deep blue eyes. 

“I love you too, Robbie.” He planted a soft kiss on his lips before moving off the bed. 

“What…what about me?” Matt whined, his pinkened lips falling into a pout. 

“We love you too, Matt.” Both Rob and Rich said at the same time, though Rich’s was obscured by the sound of running water. 

Rob rolled over on his side and pulled Matt close. “You okay?” He kissed the younger man’s chest. 

“Oh god. I won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Matt batted love drunk eyes at Rob who snickered softly. 

Rich returned with a warm, wet wash cloth and began to clean the mess from Matt’s face and chest. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He whispered, bending down to kiss Matt’s tender lips. 

“Course not.” He whispered back. 

“Matt jizzed all over the sheets. Maybe we outta go up to your room.” Rob muttered as Rich moved over to the other side of the bed to clean him up. 

“Haha, you wanna put your clothes back on?” Rich snickered, giving his friend another kiss. 

“Good point.” Rob relented. “But can we at least get dry sheets from the closet?”

“Matt’s already asleep.” 

“I’m awake.” Matt muttered, picking his head off the pillow and opening his eyes slightly. 

“Good, get up so I can change the sheets.” Rich told him. Matt groaned, rolling off the bed. Rich grabbed Rob’s shoulder and pulled him up. “How’s the hip?” 

“Better, thanks to you.” Rob helped Rich strip the bed and put down a set of dry sheets. Matt was still laid out on the floor, snoring softly. Rob shook his head but Rich laughed. “We can’t leave him there.”

“One of these days he’s gonna fall asleep in the wrong place and regret it.” Rich hoisted Matt into his arms and dumped him into the middle of the bed for Rob to tuck in. Once he was in bed Rob climbed in on one side and Rich on the other. Rob reached over and laced his fingers into Rich’s. 

“I do love you. You know?”

“I know. I love you too.” Rich squeezed Rob’s hand. “Go to sleep, Robbie. Matt might be going home tomorrow but we’ve got another con day to host.” 

“Night Rich.”

“Night Rob.”


End file.
